The education of the primates
by Madview
Summary: Think any person can take on the Straw Hats? Doubt it.  Straw Hat P / Rokkisei


Beelzebub x One piece

Just a test chapter…Dunno how this'll go.

So what happens when Bartholomew Kuma sends the crew flying to the world of Beelzebub instead?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Beelzebub.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Luffy arrives.<p>

"I couldn't even save…I couldn't even save one of my nakama…" Luffy hit the ground in frustration as tears poured down his face.

He looked up to see Kuma advancing towards him with his palm held up. That hand, covered in his paws, was the one that made all his nakama disappear.

"Shit…I need to get away…" Luffy panted. He pushed himself up with his injured right hand and glanced around at his surroundings. "Where can I run to…?"

He coughed out some blood and hacked. "I can't move…my body…won't listen to me."

Kuma was in front of him now.

"Where's my nakama? WHERE'S MY NAKAMA?" He yelled out in desperation. "RETURN THEM! RETURN MY NAKAMA TO ME!"

His cries were unheard to the tyrant. With a quick swipe, Kuma sent Luffy flying away. All Luffy saw was the fading image of Sabaody Archipelago. He tried to extend his arm to grab onto something, anything, but it was all too far away.

"Why…not even…not even one nakama!" Luffy sighed as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"…I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"Hey…wake up!" A voice called out.<p>

"_What? Someone's voice?" _Luffy thought. He was comfortable in wherever he was and didn't want to wake up.

"WAKE UP!" The voice called out again.

"_A girl…? No…it's a guy…Maybe it's Chopper…" _Luffy said to himself. He opened his eyes slowly and saw some stranger staring at him.

"Where…where am I? Where's my nakama? Where's my hat?" He nearly shouted.

The guy sat back, stunned at him. "You're in Ishiyama." He replied.

"Ishiyama? Ishiyama? Who's that?" Luffy asked as he frowned at the stranger.

"Ishiyama isn't a who. It's a suburb." The stranger replied.

"Suburb? What is that?" Luffy frowned even further and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Did you hit your head on something? A suburb is a-"

"Is it a town? Or an island?" Luffy interrupted.

"Well we are living on an island…I guess it's like a town…" The stranger rubbed his chin.

"So it's an island." Luffy nodded his head. "I get it."

"No it's no-"

"Ishiyama Island…I've never heard of it. Well I guess Grand Line is full of surprises." Luffy laughed it off.

"Grand Line? What are you talking about?" The stranger asked.

"The greatest sea in the world! It joins North Blue, East Blue, South Blue and West Blue together." Luffy stretched his hands out to emphasize the size.

"North Blue? East Blue? South Blue? West Blue?" The stranger blinked at him oddly. "Umm…Shizuka-sempai…"

A girl who was standing behind him curiously looked at the stranger. "What is it Miki-kun?" Her voice was soft and caring.

"_She sounds like Makino…"_ Luffy thought back to the time when he was a kid.

"I think there's something wrong with this person." The stranger now known as Miki said.

"I can see that." Her eyes softened at him. "Let me have a look."

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked Luffy as she squatted down to his level.

"My name?" Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will become Pirate King!"

She chuckled at him. "How cute."

"Ah no, that's not what you should be saying sempai." Miki said.

She paid him no attention and thought of another question. "Where are you from?"

"Well…I'm from Windmill village but I was sent flying by this big bear from Sabaody Archipelago and landed here and met this weirdo." He pointed to Miki. "He doesn't even know what Grand Line is."

"I see." She curved her eyes into a smile. "Yes…he's a weirdo."

"Sempai! Do you know what it is?" Miki asked.

She laughed at him softly and winked. Luffy obviously didn't notice.

"So where are your parents?" She asked.

"Parents? I don't know. My father's a rebellion leader and my grandfather is a Vice-Admiral in the navy." Luffy answered. "Am I meant to know them?"

"What about your mother?" she continued. She had never seen someone who didn't know who their parents were.

"I have one?" Luffy frowned. "I don't think I have one."

"Everyone has one…" she answered quietly and sighed. "Anyway, about this Pirate King thing…what are you talking about?"

"Pirate King? Hmm…so you're another weirdo who doesn't know what he is." Luffy sighed.

"Yes…I am." Shizuka smiled.

"The Pirate King is the one who has the most freedom in the seas. You become the Pirate King by conquering the whole sea and finding the treasure, One Piece." Luffy had the widest smile on his face. "I'm going to become the Pirate King!"

"Oh are you? That's really cute." She chuckled at him.

"You laugh a lot don't you?" Luffy stared at her.

"Wait here a moment. I'll be back. Miki-kun. Keep him company." Shizuke stood up and walked off somewhere.

"Hey…where'd you get the scar from? Did you stab yourself?" Luffy pointed at him and laughed.

Miki grit his teeth but refrained himself from lashing out. "I got it from a thug. He used his nails to dig out the flesh there. What about your scar?"

"Oh this." Luffy rubbed it with his thumb and smiled. "I stabbed myself."

"Are you crazy?" Miki stared at him with eyes as wide as saucepans.

"Me…?" Luffy rubbed under his nose and smiled widely. "Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!" Miki yelled.

"So where'd she go?" He asked.

"_He just…ignored me."_ Miki sighed. "I don't know."

"Well…I'm going for a walk." He stood up and dusted himself before he realised he was still injured.

"You should rest a bit. Where did you get the wounds from?" Miki asked.

"From a Pacifista." Luffy groaned. "Where's my nakama…?"

"Pa…pacifista?" Miki asked. "What's that?"

"Something about the Marines weapon. I don't know." Luffy frowned and sat back down. "Hey…do you have meat?"

"Meat…? I have a bit…but that's my lunch. Do you want it?" Miki asked as he reached into his backpack.

"Sure." Luffy clapped his hands together in excitement. "It's a bento! Kaizoku Bento!"

He took it with outstretched hands but once he got it he froze.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked.

"Why is it so small?" Luffy asked back.

"Small…?" Miki repeated his question. "Umm…I can barely finish it…"

"Oh…then I'll have it. Thanks." He finished it in less than a second and Miki stared at him again.

"I'm still hungry." Luffy's stomach grumbled in response.

"Once sempai gets back I'll take you to a buffet." Miki deadpanned.

"Buffet? What's that?" Luffy asked.

Miki sweatdropped. Everyone knew what a buffet was, especially with an appetite like his. "It's an all-you-can-eat place."

"Ooooh! Let's go, let's go!" Luffy shouted. "Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Wait!"

Luffy turned towards the voice. "Oh it's Makino."

"Makino? I'm Shizuka." She informed him.

"No, you're Makino." Luffy stood firm on his decision.

"…If you say so then." Shizuka smiled. "Let me bandage up your wounds before you go."

"Oh. There's no need." Luffy grinned. "Meat comes first."

"No. You're not going anywhere with blood all over you. We have showers here so wash yourself before you come to the nurses' office. Miki, show him around." Shizuka commanded.

"Yes sempai!" Miki stood up and beckoned Luffy to follow him.

Luffy eagerly followed him whilst grinning. "Meat…"

"Quite an interesting one isn't he…" A shadow came out from the wall.

"Izuma-kun." Shizuka glanced at him. "Yes he is…I think he's from another world…but…is that even possible?"

"If he is then isn't he living proof?" Izuma pushed his glasses up. "He doesn't seem like the type who can lie."

"You mean he looks like an idiot." Shizuka restated his sentence.

"No. I'm saying he doesn't seem like the type who can lie." Izuma cleared his throat and turned around to leave.

"_I was right."_ Shizuka thought. "What do we do about him?"

"What can we do? If it's as he says and he's from another world, we can't send him back anyway. Maybe there's another way he can get back to his world. I don't know." Izuma replied. "For now, enrol him into this school and he can attend classes."

"But you said he looked like an idiot. If he was a pirate, he wouldn't have gone to school." Shizuka argued.

"I said he looked like the type who couldn't lie. Stop twisting my words Shizuka. Well that hardly matters. I'll enrol him here and then discuss it with the Principal so don't worry about it." Izuma brushed her off.

"Ok." Shizuka nodded. She made her way up to the nurses' office and took out some antiseptic and bandages. "He looked really hurt…I wonder what happened."

A while later Miki and Luffy turned up at the door.

"You took a long time." Shizuka stated.

"Sorry sempai…Luffy was distracted by our canteen." Miki sighed.

"I want meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy demanded.

"Yes, yes, just sit down and let me bandage up your wounds." Shizuka smiled.

Luffy complied with her request and sat down. Not long after, he started tapping his finger impatiently while Shizuka was taking her time.

He fidgeted around and squirmed but Shizuka didn't quicken her pace at all.

"Ahh! Hurry up already! I'm so hungry." Luffy shouted.

"Sit still Luffy." Shizuka commanded.

He pulled a face at her and started singing.

"The islands in the south~ are warm~ Paina-purupuru~ their heads get really hot~ and they're all idiots~!"

Miki covered his ears at his tone and pleaded for him to stop.

"What's wrong with his singing Miki-kun? I think it's really cute." Shizuka chuckled to herself.

"HOW?" Miki yelled.

"Keep your voice down…this is the nurse's office you know." Shizuka scolded.

He sighed and turned to leave. "I'll wait outside Luffy."

"Oh. Ok." Luffy grinned.

"These are really horrible injuries…" Shizuka commented. "Where'd you get them from?"

"Mm…Bear." Luffy frowned.

"A-A bear?" Shizuka asked. "And where did you just come from again?"

"Sabaody Archipelago." Luffy answered.

"_Sabaody Archipelago?" _Shizuka thought. _"I better see if I can find some information on that place."_

"And I'm sure you said you were a pirate…" Shizuka confirmed again.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

"Ok." Shizuka grinned. "You can go out to eat now."

"Yay! Meat! Meat!" Luffy drooled and ran out, grabbing Miki along the way with him.

Shizuka sat back onto the nurses' seat and rubbed her head with one hand. "Looks like we found ourselves some trouble."

* * *

><p>"So what's this building?" Luffy asked excitedly as they were walking through the corridors.<p>

"A school." Miki answered.

"School? What's that?" Luffy scratched his head. "You sure have a lot of interesting things on this island."

"_It's probably best if I treated him like a child."_ Miki sweatdropped. "It's a place where you learn things."

"Learn things?" Luffy repeated. "Learn what?"

"Well…things that supposedly helps you with your future…" Miki replied.

"Sounds boring." Luffy laughed. "Is this how you waste your time?"

"_Shizuka-sempai! I don't think enrolling him in here is a good idea!"_ Miki cried internally. "A-Anyway it's a bit of a walk to the buffet so is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Hmm…are you strong?" Luffy grinned widely.

"No…not really." Miki answered. _"Not yet at least."_

"Aww that's no fun." Luffy pouted. "I don't like you."

"_What?"_ Miki nearly fell over. _"What did I do to warrant that?"_

"So are we there yet?" Luffy whined.

"Nearly." Miki sighed. "Luffy…Sempai is enrolling you into our school. Do you think you'll be able to attend?"

Luffy screamed like a girl.

* * *

><p>Yeh. Just felt like uploading a funnier fanfic to brighten up my forever alone birthday ):<p>

Anyone sang Happy Birthday to themselves before? It's not a happy feeling /3


End file.
